Bargaining
by Fanfixz13
Summary: Set in season 3 AU Jenna/Klaus Jenna/Alaric Stefan/Rebekah Damon/Elena Tyler/Caroline Bonnie/Jeremy Klaus plans to bring Jenna back to life after making a deal with Alaric. Was his intentions good or bad? And Klaus likes a girl,Rebekah wants 2 know who


Bargaining:

"Nick! We need to talk!" Rebekah told her older brother angrily.

"In a minute." Klaus replied ,"I'm busy,"

"No! Nick your going to talk to me now! It's important." Rebekah replied angrily standing her ground.

"WHAT? Rebekah it is always important with you isn't it?" he replied slamming his fist on the wooden table he sat on.

"No need to get rude _Klaus_ I just thought you'd like to know that your going to need to pay another visit to Mystic Falls. We should really just relocate there." she replied rudely.

_Sometimes I want to murder this asswhole... Rebekah thought. _

"Why do we need to go back exactly? I thought you wanted your necklace back from Katerina." he replied confused.

"Because we need to pay a visit to a certain history teacher. The only way your little hybrid plan will work is if you find out something that Isobel Flemming had known during her research before she was turned into a vampire. Now seeing as it's your fault she is dead, we have to ask Alaric Saltzman who obviously has access to her journal. Be prepared to strike a deal with him." Rebekah replied tiresome.

"I know exactly what he wants more than anything else in the world."A mischievous smile broke out on Klaus's face.

"Good because if your hybrid plan doesn't work who knows what will happen? Nick I want Stefan, Stefan obviously wants me or that stupid doppelganger, she wants Damon or Stefan, Damon wants Elena, and who do you want Nick?" Rebekah questioned bluntly.

Klaus's expression changed but only for a moment. Rebekah hit a nerve.

"For your information Rebekah I do want someone I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"So just compell her. It better not be a human or a werewolf."Rebekah replied slightly interested.

"Rebekah, go get Stefan we're going on a road trip and do it quick I don't want to waste more time!" Klaus said changing the subject.

Rebekah came back within five seconds.

"Nick? Are you okay? Stefan's in Mystic Falls along with everyone else."Rebekah replied a bit confused.

"Oh my mistake. Let's hit the road. Pretty soon we'll reach Mystic Falls are you ready?" he asked his younger sister.

Rebekah just smiled as a reply.

Three hours later they reached Mystic Falls.

"It's 1 pm should we go find our little historian?" Klaus asked his younger sister already knowing the answer.

"Yes we should." she replied.

They ran to the high school and went inside. They walked along the busy halls until they reached his classroom which was of course filled with students. Klaus didn't even bother knocking.

"Alaric could we have a word? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but it's urgent." Klaus said not sounding apologetic at all.

Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie visibly tensed. Alaric awkwardly muttered an apology to his class before stepping outside into the not so busy hallway.

"What do you want?"Alaric asked glaring.

"You shouldn't be rude. You remember that awful vampire wife of yours?"Klaus replied.

"Yes I do. Why?"Alaric replied.

"Well she knew something rather important during her research of vampires. We want her old journal. The one you kept after she turned into a vampire."Klaus replied.

"And why would you think I would just give it to you? You can't threaten me anymore, you sacrificed my girlfriend so you could become a hybrid. I'm not afraid of you." Alaric replied straight forward.

"Well you should be. And what if I were to bring good old Jenna back? Of course she'd return as a vampire but at least your little group would be happier than they are now." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"Your lying. You can't bring a vampire back to life only Originals can come back from the dead. And even if you did how would we explain to the rest of the world how she is alive again?" Alaric replied not ready to believe Klaus.

"That's where your wrong. I have a very powerful witch on my side. She'll be able to clean that mess up. As for bringing back Jenna, that's all me. I turned her into a vampire and I killed her. That means that she can equal up to an Original on some occasions. For example coming back to life but only if I un dig her out of that grave and give her my blood to drink from. You guys probably already took out the stake right. So then she gets to be brought back to life. Simple as that." Klaus replied knowingly.

"What if your lying and something goes wrong?" Alaric asked finally believing that there's a chance Klaus could be correct.

"You have my word that I will bring her back to life if you give me the journal." Klaus said.

"Can I think about this?" Alaric asked wisely.

"Go ahead. You have until tomorrow evening. I'd say about 10 pm. If we do bring her back it has to be tomorrow night at midnight. During a blood moon." Klaus replied and with that Rebekah and him left giving Alaric a lot to think about.

Alaric walked back into his classroom.

"Class is dismissed. You may leave."Alaric said knowing there was a good 30 minutes left.

Everyone raced out of there except Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Not here guys. At Elena's. Call Damon." Alaric replied still deep in thought about what he would do.


End file.
